The use of a pair of Liquid Crystal Shutter 3D glasses (further referred to as LCS 3D glasses) to view stereoscopic images displayed on Cathode Ray Tubes (further referred to as CRTs) is well known.
The publication “Compatibility of LCD Monitors with Frame-Sequential Stereoscopic 3D Visualisation” of Andrew J. Woods, Ka Lun Yuen, Centre for Marine Science & Technology, Curtin University of Technology, GPO Box U1987, Perth Wash. 6845, Australia, IMID/IDMC '06 Digest, pg. 98-102, 22-25 Aug. 2006, discusses LCS 3D glasses for viewing 3D information on LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitors. This publication discloses with respect to FIG. 4 that ghosting could be minimized if the addressing of the LCD panel of the LCD monitor could be sped up. It is said that during a period in time a single image could be seen exclusively on the screen if a full panel update would be completed in 50% of the time period of one frame rather than a full period of one frame.
However, this approach has the drawback that the LCS 3D glasses have to be switched on for a small period of time only and thus must be fast.